


Ficvember Prompt 24 - oblivious

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on prompt, Ella notices something strange at the precinct and finds the mystery revolves around Lucifer. She sees a man with a red face, only to find out this mystery man is all too familiar.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 24 - oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for grammar mistakes also I'm on time for once lol.

Ficvember prompt 24 – oblivious 

Ella passed by the interrogation room on her way over to her lab, as she walked by she noticed a bright red spot. She went over to the window to peak inside, she saw two men. One standing tall with said red-head with a suit on, the other was a man cowering at the red figure before him. 

Ella couldn't quite tell who the red-headed individual was, so she knocked on the door then slowly opened it. 

“Hello? What's going on in here?” she asked, her eyes moved around the room until she finally spotted the two men. The red-headed man froze in place, dropping the other man out of his grip and onto the floor. 

The other man shuffled his way over to the corner. 

“Please, please help me. Get him away from me” the man wimpered. Ella went over to the man to check up on him, she looked over to the red-headed man who now went back to having Lucifer's face.

“Lucifer? What's-what's going on?” she asked, Lucifer's lips parted, he was about to explain the truth to Ella until she stopped him. 

“Hey, just come here,” she said, she got up from the ground and took Lucifer aside.

“Listen, I know you got your acting gig going on, but this is really not the place for you to practice out a scene or whatever. I love your dedication to your role, its just not here okay?” Ella said, Lucifer nodded along despite his rather obvious confusion painted on his face.

“Right. I promise not to flaunt my devilishness in the precinct with witnesses,” he said, Ella smiled and gave him a big hug. 

“Alright then, I got some stuff to do, great work to the both of you,” she said, as she headed out of the interrogation room. Lucifer looked to the scared man, and merely adjusted his shirt collar and cuffs, then walked out of the room. 

Later on that day, Ella was working alongside Detective Decker as she arrived at the scene of the Wilson's murder. 

“What have we got Ella?” chloe asked, gesturing to the deceased.

“Well, it looks like this poor guy was asphyxiated, notice the contusion marks right here on his neck, those are rope marks,” Ella said, pointing to the distinct marks on the body of the deceased.

“He was hung to death, could this be a suicide?” Chloe asked, Ella nodded her head.

“So far we haven't found a note but look at how the body was placed. Seated down at the table, the killer must have moved the body from likely the ceiling, down to this seat, I'll see if I can get any DNA hits from the rope or from this area,” Ella said, Chloe nodded along, satisfied with her answers. 

She looked around to find her consultant, only to see Lucifer chatting with one of the witnesses. Ella gathered her things, although she wasn't one to pry she always wondered what kind of things he would do during a case when she wasn't directly involved. Ella moved herself over, only a few feet away from Lucifer to easedrop.

“So, tell me, what is it you desire?” he asked, looking at the dashing young woman before him. 

“I-I want to have a threesome with my boyfriend and his best friend,” she admitted then placed a hand over her mouth. Lucifer smiled, 

“Oh well my darling, I can definitely arrange that,” he laughed, the lady sheepishly smiled. 

“Lucifer! Can I talk to you please?” she asked, Lucifer excused himself from the lady he was speaking to and went over to Chloe.

Ella had seen that whole moment play out, she wondered how he managed to do that. To get that lady he presumably just met to admit something so, well, private right to him. 

Ella waited until Chloe and Lucifer weren't talking anymore to go over and grab Lucifer's attention.

“Hey Lucifer, I just wanted to ask you, what was going on with you and that um, witness?” Ella asked, Lucifer smiled,

“Oh yes her, well, I thought I'd strick up some friendly conversation with her, she seemed quite troubled,” Lucifer said, Ella raised an eyebrow.

“Right, you were consolidating her by asking her out on a date,” Ella said, Lucifer chimed in,

“Actually I simply asking what she desired, she didn't specify if a date was on the menu,” he clarified. Ella awkwardly smiled.

“So, how exactly do you do that? How did you get her to say what she wanted?” Ella asked, Lucifer adjusted himself a little to be at a perfect eye level to Ella.

“It's simple really Ms. Lopez, I look into your eyes and I ask, what is it that you truly desire?” Lucifer said, Ella could feel something strange.

This hypnotic type feeling, like part of her mind was going into some kind of trance. She found it a little difficult to control what she was about to say.

“I-I want to find someone with pure intentions, that likes me for me,” Ella admitted, she snapped out of her little trance to realize that she just said something she'd been trying to kept buried down inside.

“See, that's how it's done,” Lucifer said, Ella took a moment to process what happened.

“Woah, you are good. Did you just hypontize me? Oh my gosh Lucifer, I had no idea you had so many talents!” Ella said, going in for a big hug. Lucifer couldn't believe that his little demonstration only further Ella's belief that he was just a “method actor” and not actually the devil. Although, under consideration perhaps it was best Ella didn't know, after all ignoranc is bliss.


End file.
